mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Rainbow Dash/Gallery
Season one :Episodes: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Happy Rainbow Dash S1E1.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Rainbow Dash admires her necklace S01E02.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Rainbow Dash standing on a part of a ceiling S1E3.png|The Ticket Master Rainbow Dash derping S1E4.png|Applebuck Season Rainbow Dash hiding S1E05.png|Griffon the Brush Off Rainbow Dash's Rainbow S1E06.png|Boast Busters A grumpy Rainbow Dash S01E07.png|Dragonshy Rainbow Dash head stuck S1E09.png|Bridle Gossip Rainbow Dash sleeping in the bed S01E10.png|Swarm of the Century Rainbow Dash Singing Her Heart Out S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Rainbow Dash and Apple Bloom S1E12.png|Call of the Cutie Rainbow Dash wins Iron Pony competition S1E13.png|Fall Weather Friends Rainbow Dash's dress S1E14.png|Suited For Success Rainbow Dash performing Sonic Rainboom S01E16.png|Sonic Rainboom Applejack Rainbow and Rarity looking from backstage S1E18.png|The Show Stoppers Rainbow Dash with mud on face S01E19.png|A Dog and Pony Show Rainbow Dash pulling banner S1E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color Rainbow Dash hits a sign S01E21.png|Over a Barrel Rainbow Dash doing a funny face S1E22.png|A Bird in the Hoof Filly Rainbow Dash big smile S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Rainbow Dash let's Scootaloo take out the trash S1E24.png|Owl's Well That Ends Well Rainbow Dash "Alrighty..." S1E25.png|Party of One Rare Rainbow feminine moment S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two :Episodes: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Rainbow Dash wants to fight Discord S02E01.png|The Return of Harmony Part 1 The crew finds Rainbow Dash S2E02.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 No issues with Applejack S02E03.png|Lesson Zero Rainbow Dash prepares to strike S2E04.png|Luna Eclipsed Rainbow Dash napping S02E06.png|The Cutie Pox Rainbow Dash Styling S2E7.png|May the Best Pet Win! Rainbow Dash hero S2E8.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well Why the croquet mallet S2E9.png|Sweet and Elite Twilight Sparkle Applejack tied tree S2E10.png|Secret of My Excess Rainbow Dash "Earth ponies are numbskulls!" S2E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve Rainbow Dash shaking her head S2E13.png|Baby Cakes Rainbow Dash made it rain S2E14.png|The Last Roundup Rainbow Dash cruel joke S2E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Rainbow Dash under the covers S02E16.png|Read It and Weep Rainbow Dash yeah S2E18.png|A Friend in Deed Rainbow Dash see weird S2E20.png|It's About Time Medium rare Rainbow Dash S2E21.png|Dragon Quest Rainbow Dash putting goggles on S2E22.png|Hurricane Fluttershy Rainbow Dash newspaper entry S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Rainbow Dash trying to be unnoticed S2E24.png|MMMystery on the Friendship Express Rainbow hoof in mouth S2E25.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Rainbow Dash looking at changeling Rainbow S2E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three Rainbow Dash facehoofs S3E1.png|The Crystal Empire – Part 1 Smug Duelist S3E02.png|The Crystal Empire – Part 2 Rainbow Dash reading same book S3E3.png|Too Many Pinkie Pies Rarity checking on CMC S3E4.png|One Bad Apple Rainbow Dash's big wing S3E5.png|Magic Duel Rainbow Dash watching Scootaloo spin S3E6.png|Sleepless in Ponyville Rainbow 'Yes ma'am!' S3E07.png|Wonderbolts Academy Rainbow Dash jumping up and down on a cloud S3E8.png|Apple Family Reunion Rainbow Dash winks at Applejack S03E09.png|Spike at Your Service Rainbow Dash giving her opinion on the matter S3E10.png|Keep Calm and Flutter On Rainbow Dash and Tank nosekiss S03E11.png|Just for Sidekicks Rainbow Dash has got it covered S03E12.png|Games Ponies Play Rainbow Dash points at cutie mark S03E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Mane Six enter the Crystal Empire EG.png Main 6 arrive at Crystal Empire EG.png Pinkie Pie jumping up and down EG.png Twilight about to take flight EG.png Twilight attempting to fly EG.png Twilight crashes on the ground EG.png Twilight Sparkle Flying Hot Minute.gif Rarity "you are a princess now" EG.png Main 6 surprised by the welcome EG.png Flash Sentry introduces Twilight Sparkle EG.png Twilight before the princesses EG.png Celestia sends the girls to bed EG.png Exec Producer credits 2 EG opening.png Main cast pony silhouettes EG opening.png Twilight's friends wake up EG.png Twilight's friends spring into action EG.png Twilight and friends catching up EG.png Twilight and Sunset stumble in mirror room EG.png Main 6 and Sunset watch crown vanish EG.png Twilight glares at Sunset Shimmer EG.png Twilight and friends shocked EG.png Fluttershy "who was that?" EG.png Main 6 and princesses in throne room EG.png Main 5 hearing the story of Sunset Shimmer EG.png Twilight and Spike hearing Sunset's story EG.png Celestia crosses in front of the Mane Six EG.png Celestia leads the Mane Six to the mirror chamber EG.png Luna speaking in the mirror room EG.png Twilight, Spike, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy listening to Luna EG.png Princess Celestia "the importance of your task" EG.png Twilight listening to the princesses EG.png Twilight walking towards the mirror EG.png Girls and Spike listening EG.png Twilight's friends and Spike looking concerned EG.png Princess Celestia walking on scene EG.png Standing around the mirror EG.png Rainbow Dash jumps in front of Twilight EG.png Rainbow Dash offering her support EG.png Twilight's friends ready to help EG.png Main 5 unite EG.png Rainbow Dash questioning Princess Celestia EG.png Frustrated Rainbow Dash EG.png Fluttershy, Rarity and Rainbow Dash listening EG.png Applejack and Pinkie Pie listening EG.png Ponies shocked by Luna's explanation EG.png Twilight about to go through the mirror EG.png Twilight leaving through the mirror EG.png Spike speeds off after Twilight EG.png Main 5 call after Spike EG.png Main 5 and princesses waiting for Twilight EG.png Main cast and Cadance look at Twilight EG.png Twilight and Rainbow Dash "you're back!" EG.png Rarity "you've got your crown!" EG.png Rainbow Dash and Rarity look at each other EG.png Rainbow and Rarity "what are hands?" EG.png Main cast and Cadance walking in the palace EG.png Main 5 and Cadance "dancing?!" EG.png Main cast and Cadance looking back at Flash EG.png Applejack teasing Twilight EG.png Main 4 and Cadance confused EG.png Season four :Episodes: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Rainbow Dash rushes at cloud S4E01.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Rainbow Dash flying hoof kick S4E02.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Rainbow Dash scared in Hall of Hooves S4E03.png|Castle Mane-ia Rainbow Dash hiding S4E04.png|Daring Don't Rainbow Dash controls herself S4E05.png|Flight to the Finish Rainbow Dash "I was already awesome" S4E06.png|Power Ponies Rainbow Dash's face S4E07.png|Bats! Rainbow '...the best musical in all of Equestria!' S4E08.png|Rarity Takes Manehattan Rainbow glow in Dash's eyes S4E10.png|Rainbow Falls Rainbow 'That sounds like' S4E11.png|Three's A Crowd Rainbow Dash "it's my birth-iversary" S4E12.png|Pinkie Pride Pinkie Pie faceplant S4E13.png|Simple Ways Rainbow 'Spit it out!' S4E14.png|Filli Vanilli Rainbow Dash testing the breeze S4E16.png|It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Rainbow "tells us you like games" S4E18.png|Maud Pie Fluttershy, AJ and Rainbow confused S4E19.png|For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Rainbow not excited S4E21.png|Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 Rainbow Dash hugging Daring Do book S4E22.png|Trade Ya! Rainbow Dash flying in Rarity's dress S4E23.png|Inspiration Manifestation Rainbow Dash "win lots and lots of stuff too" S4E24.png|Equestria Games Rainbow Dash "being loyal to my friends" S4E25.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Rainbow's Rainbow Power form S4E26.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Twilight "a message to Princess Celestia" EG2.png Twilight "from my friends at Canterlot High" EG2.png Rarity "How is that even possible?" EG2.png Twilight levitating the storybook EG2.png Twilight's friends looking at the storybook EG2.png Pinkie Pie "not the sirens!" EG2.png Twilight explains the sirens EG2.png Fluttershy "I don't think I like this story" EG2.png Twilight "my friends need me" EG2.png Rainbow Dash blocks Twilight off EG2.png Rainbow Dash "the connection between their world and Equestria" EG2.png Rainbow Dash "cut off for a super long time" EG2.png Pinkie Pie butts in "first of all" EG2.png Pinkie Pie "why wasn't I told about it?" EG2.png Twilight gallops off-screen EG2.png Pinkie Pie pulls Rainbow Dash in close EG2.png Twilight trots past Pinkie and Rainbow EG2.png Twilight's friends confused by her explanation EG2.png Pinkie Pie "duh!" EG2.png Pinkie's friends unamused by her antics EG2.png Applejack "we get the idea" EG2.png Twilight's friends in awe EG2.png Twilight's friends still in awe EG2.png Twilight's friends exchange glances EG2.png Twilight's friends nod in agreement EG2.png Spike "I still get to go, right?" EG2.png Twilight and her pony friends group hug EG2.png Pinkie Pie still hugging Twilight EG2.png Pinkie Pie innocent squee EG2.png Season five :Episodes: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Rainbow Dash "defeated Tirek" S5E01.png|The Cutie Map - Part 1 Rainbow trying to escape the house S5E02.png|The Cutie Map - Part 2 Rainbow Dash puts trophy on display S5E3.png|Castle Sweet Castle Rainbow in front of the Sun S5E5.png|Tanks for the Memories Rainbow Dash stuck in the slime S5E7.png|Make New Friends but Keep Discord Rainbow "what took you so long, doofus?" S5E8.png|The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone Rainbow thrown onto a house S5E9.png|Slice of Life Rainbow "It could be better" S5E11.png|Party Pooped Pictures of Twilight and her friends S5E12.png|Amending Fences Zapp flying toward the Tantabus S5E13.png|Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Rainbow snorts angrily S5E14.png|Canterlot Boutique Rainbow feeling unhappy S5E15.png|Rarity Investigates! Rainbow Dash standing up again S5E17.png|Brotherhooves Social Rainbow Dash ruffling Scootaloo's mane S5E18.png|Crusaders of the Lost Mark Rainbow holding her stomach in hunger S5E19.png|The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows Windup toy flies past Rainbow's face S5E21.png|Scare Master Rainbow Dash laughing close-up S5E22.png|What About Discord? Rainbow "spill it, Pinkie!" S5E24.png|The Mane Attraction Rainbow Dash covered in battle scars S5E25.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 RD "you'll tell her what she wants to know!" S5E26.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Season six :Episodes: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Rainbow Dash loop-de-loops in the air S6E1.png|The Crystalling - Part 1 Rainbow freezing S6E2.png|The Crystalling - Part 2 Rainbow "nopony's gonna make friends with you" S6E6.png|No Second Prances Rainbow "if I don't come up with something" S6E7.png|Newbie Dash Snowdash raising an eyebrow S6E8.png|A Hearth's Warming Tail Rainbow Dash with a proud smirk S6E9.png|The Saddle Row Review Rainbow "a girl just has to pamper herself" S6E10.png|Applejack's "Day" Off Rainbow Dash completely disgusted S6E11.png|Flutter Brutter Twilight and friends looking at Rarity weird S6E12.png|Spice Up Your Life Rainbow Dash "so excited!" S6E13.png|Stranger Than Fan Fiction Rainbow singing "nopony can catch me now" S6E14.png|The Cart Before the Ponies Rainbow Dash "it was supposed to be funny!" S6E15.png|28 Pranks Later Mane Six go on the offensive S6E16.png|The Times They Are A Changeling Rainbow Dash "I'll turn that yeti into confetti!" S6E17.png|Dungeons & Discords Rainbow Dash juggles a ball with her wing S6E18.png|Buckball Season Pinkie and Rainbow Dash's cutie marks glowing S6E19.png|The Fault in Our Cutie Marks Rainbow Dash lowers her sunglasses S6E21.png|Every Little Thing She Does Rainbow Dash "part of your final evaluation" S6E24.png|Top Bolt Rainbow Dash "you are a totally different pony" S6E25.png|To Where and Back Again - Part 1 AJ, Twilight, Pinkie, and Rainbow trapped in cocoons S6E26.png|To Where and Back Again - Part 2 Season seven Rainbow "when has Twilight not had a plan?" S7E1.png|Celestial Advice Rainbow Dash walking behind Applejack S7E2.png|All Bottled Up Rainbow Dash measuring the palm tree S7E5.png|Fluttershy Leans In Rarity looking at left side of Crusaders' wall S7E6.png|Forever Filly Rainbow Dash finishes her speech S7E7.png|Parental Glideance Princess Celestia "shouldn't be too hard" S7E10.png|A Royal Problem Rainbow Dash outstretching her wings S7E11.png|Not Asking for Trouble Rainbow Dash under a large billboard of herself S7E14.png|Fame and Misfortune Rainbow starts telling the story of Flash Magnus S7E16.png|Campfire Tales Rainbow Dash reading the southern village's name S7E18.png|Daring Done? Rainbow Dash winking at Rarity S7E19.png|It Isn't the Mane Thing About You Fluttershy looking for Twilight Sparkle S7E20.png|A Health of Information Fruit and milk bottle positioned on a crate S7E21.png|Marks and Recreation Rainbow Dash starting to sweat S7E23.png|Secrets and Pies Spike "finders keepers, remember?" S7E25.png|Shadow Play - Part 1 Rainbow Dash's reflection in Netitus S7E26.png|Shadow Play - Part 2 My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Twilight and Sunset approach the throne room EGFF.png Twilight and Sunset walk with the princesses EGFF.png Princess Celestia "in the Canterlot Library" EGFF.png My Little Pony The Movie Rainbow Dash excited about pirates MLPTM.png|My Little Pony The Movie'' My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown Equestrian Rainbow talking with Stormfeather EGSB.png Stormfeather seeing two Rainbow Dashes EGSB.png Stormfeather fainting and falling over EGSB.png Equestrian Rainbow surprised by Stormfeather's fainting EGSB.png Equestrian Rainbow Dash waving to Applejack EGSB.png Sunset, Sci-Twi, and RD sneak past Equestrian RD EGSB.png Season eight :Episodes: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Rainbow Dash wearing a graduation cap S8E1.png|School Daze - Part 1 Rainbow Dash "no offense, Twilight" S8E2.png|School Daze - Part 2 Pinkie haunted by vision of Rainbow Dash S8E3.png|The Maud Couple Rainbow Dash "you are a small-town pony!" S8E4.png|Fake It 'Til You Make It Rainbow Dash grinning at the grannies S8E5.png|Grannies Gone Wild Rainbow unable to contain excitement S8E7.png|Horse Play Rainbow "we can still beat that record!" S8E9.png|Non-Compete Clause Rainbow Dash "I never told that story" S8E12.png|Marks for Effort Fake Rainbow Dash chewing on grain of wheat S8E13.png|The Mean 6 Pinkie Pie loudly shouts "road trip!" S8E15.png|A Matter of Principals Rainbow Dash "it's a really long walk" S8E16.png|The Hearth's Warming Club Rainbow Dash angrily pouting on the couch S8E17.png|The End in Friend Rainbow Dash plugs her ears mid-flight S8E18.png|Yakity-Sax Rainbow holds self-picture in front of her face S8E20.png|The Washouts Rainbow Dash "as epic as he is!" S8E21.png|A Rockhoof and a Hard Place Rainbow Dash "we need you, Sandbar!" S8E22.png|What Lies Beneath Rainbow Dash face-hoofs S8E24.png|Father Knows Beast Rainbow "nopony can open the door" S8E25.png|School Raze - Part 1 Rainbow on ground with a headache S8E26.png|School Raze - Part 2 ''My Little Pony Best Gift Ever Rainbow "Fluttershy would love having you" MLPBGE.png|My Little Pony Best Gift Ever'' Rainbow Dash holding Applejack's hat BGES1.png|Triple Pony Dare Ya Rainbow Dash juggling gift boxes BGES2.png|The Great Escape Room Rainbow Dash ready to storm the office BGES3.png|Mystery Voice Season nine :Episodes: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Rainbow grinning wide with excitement S9E1.png|The Beginning of the End - Part 1 Rainbow Dash "we keep telling bad guys" S9E2.png|The Beginning of the End - Part 2 Rainbow Dash flying through the sky S9E3.png|Uprooted Rainbow grinning awkwardly at Zephyr S9E4.png|Sparkle's Seven Rainbow with ball balanced on her wing S9E6.png|Common Ground Rainbow Dash stops pony-prancing S9E7.png|She's All Yak Rainbow surprised by Crusaders' reaction S9E12.png|The Last Crusade Rainbow "we're nowhere near ready!" S9E13.png|Between Dark and Dawn Rainbow Dash looking proud S9E14.png|The Last Laugh Rainbow Dash with disappointed pout S9E15.png|2, 4, 6, Greaaat Rainbow Dash with a confident grin S9E16.png|A Trivial Pursuit Rainbow Dash "everything's all ready!" S9E17.png|The Summer Sun Setback Rainbow "too bad Spike's not here" S9E19.png|Dragon Dropped Spoiled Rich presents book on business S9E20.png|A Horse Shoe-In Rainbow Dash "the deluxe spa package" S9E21.png|Daring Doubt Rainbow "a whole bunch of storm clouds" S9E22.png|Growing Up is Hard to Do Rainbow Dash flying around Cozy Glow S9E24.png|The Ending of the End - Part 1 Rainbow "grab that bell in ten seconds" S9E25.png|The Ending of the End - Part 2 Rainbow Dash "this time every moon" S9E26.png|The Last Problem Animated shorts Ail-icorn Spike taking care of sick Twilight Sparkle MLPS2.png Main ponies look at sneeze glitter MLPS2.png Rarity "I've never had a horn allergy" MLPS2.png Rainbow "must be an Alicorn thing" MLPS2.png Rarity marveling at the glitter MLPS2.png Rarity touching magic glitter MLPS2.png Rarity trying to pull wheels off her hoof MLPS2.png Applejack "fifth strangest thing I've ever seen" MLPS2.png Rarity "how do I get it off?!" MLPS2.png Rarity stepping on her hoof-wheels MLPS2.png Rarity falls over onto the floor MLPS2.png Rarity lying on Twilight's bedroom floor MLPS2.png Fluttershy reappears covered in frost MLPS2.png Spike "we gotta do something" MLPS2.png Twilight Sparkle holding a remedy book MLPS2.png Twilight feels another sneeze coming on MLPS2.png Rainbow Dash "take cover!" MLPS2.png Rainbow Dash swoops to save Fluttershy MLPS2.png Applejack starts flying uncontrollably MLPS2.png Applejack flies past Dash and Fluttershy MLPS2.png Rainbow and Fluttershy watch AJ fly MLPS2.png Rainbow Dash "I'll get you down!" MLPS2.png Rainbow Dash pulls on Applejack's lasso MLPS2.png Twilight about to sneeze yet again MLPS2.png Twilight sneezes magic on Rainbow Dash MLPS2.png Rainbow Dash shakes off magic glitter MLPS2.png Rainbow Dash makes honking sounds MLPS2.png Rainbow pauses between sound effects MLPS2.png Rainbow Dash makes sawing sounds MLPS2.png Rainbow Dash covering her mouth MLPS2.png Rainbow Dash makes jackhammer sounds MLPS2.png Rainbow Dash makes slide whistle sound MLPS2.png Rainbow Dash makes chicken sounds MLPS2.png Fluttershy "not even I speak sound effect" MLPS2.png Rarity "we simply must find a cure!" MLPS2.png Rarity falls over onto the floor again MLPS2.png Pinkie bursts into Twilight's bedroom MLPS2.png Rainbow still speaking in sound effects MLPS2.png Pinkie Pie "that's what I said" MLPS2.png Fluttershy, RD, and AJ happy Twilight is better MLPS2.png Fluttershy and Dash see AJ fall to the floor MLPS2.png Fluttershy and Rainbow return to normal MLPS2.png Fluttershy helps Applejack up MLPS2.png Twilight Sparkle starts feeling side effects MLPS2.png Twilight Sparkle magically transforming MLPS2.png Twilight Sparkle turns into a baby MLPS2.png Baby Twilight Sparkle starts crying MLPS2.png Rarity puts Baby Twilight in Spike's arms MLPS2.png Main five leaving Spike with Twilight MLPS2.png Teacher of the Month Rainbow Dash "what's your secret?" MLPS3.png Rainbow Dash "some other pony wanted" MLPS3.png Rainbow Dash "what should she do?" MLPS3.png Fluttershy thinking back MLPS3.png RD, Fluttershy, and AJ in the teachers' lounge MLPS3.png Rainbow interested in Fluttershy's secret MLPS3.png Rainbow Dash "teach us!" MLPS3.png Rainbow and AJ want to learn from Fluttershy MLPS3.png Fluttershy in deep thought MLPS3.png Rainbow Dash turns on gramophone MLPS3.png Rainbow and AJ throw party for the students MLPS3.png Rainbow Dash "set up and hosted by" MLPS3.png Rainbow and Applejack the party hostesses MLPS3.png Rainbow and Applejack proud of themselves MLPS3.png Fluttershy endorsing Rainbow and Applejack MLPS3.png Applejack thanks Fluttershy for her help MLPS3.png Fluttershy blushing at Rainbow and Applejack MLPS3.png Fluttershy, RD, and Applejack hear Smolder MLPS3.png Rainbow and Applejack look at each other MLPS3.png Rainbow and AJ embarrassingly admit the truth MLPS3.png Fluttershy's TOTM wall gets even bigger MLPS3.png Rainbow and AJ laugh with embarrassment MLPS3.png IDW comics Merchandise Design A Pony Set - Wave 1.jpg|"Zecora! Fluttershy and I have cutie pox!" Guardians of Harmony Rainbow Dash and Tank figures.jpg Guardians of Harmony Rainbow Dash and Tank packaging.jpg Wonderbolts Fashion Style 6-pack.jpg Wonderbolts Fashion Style 6-pack packaging.jpg Elements of Friendship Rainbow Dash Loyalty set.jpg Rainbow Dash-Vinyl.jpg Rainbow Dash plush 4th Dimension Entertainment.png Miscellaneous Concept art and sketches Lauren Faust Firefly.jpg Blah blah blah by fyre flye-d4axfsa.jpg Sneaky by fyre flye-d4axgsx.jpg Hay yeah by fyre flye-d4axgxd.jpg Brooding by fyre flye-d4axh17.jpg Rainboom by fyre flye-d4axh9y.jpg Other Hub Logo.jpg Canterlot Castle Rainbow Dash 1.png Canterlot Castle Rainbow Dash 2.png Canterlot Castle Rainbow Dash 3.png Canterlot Castle Rainbow Dash 4.png Canterlot Castle Rainbow Dash 5.png Canterlot Castle Rainbow Dash 6.png Teacher for a Day - Rainbow Dash's profile.png|Meet Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash color page Halloween.jpg Rainbow Dash Hearth's Warming Eve Card Creator.png|From the Flash game Card Creator. Remastered Main Six Photograph Opening.png AiP Rainbow Dash's Rainboom Game.png Rainbow Dash sprite from hubworld.png|Rainbow Dash's Profile Image on http://www.hubworld.com/my-little-pony/shows/friendship-is-magic Rainbow Dash color-in image.jpg Rainbow Dash "Courage" poster from ComicCon 2012.jpg|Rainbow Dash motivational poster Promotional The Crystal Empire Playdate 2.jpg Promotional The Crystal Empire Playdate.jpg Rainbow Dash wallpaper from Hub Network.jpg|The official Rainbow Dash wallpaper on Hubworld. Promotional poster - telling stories around the campfire S3E6.jpg|Promotional poster for Sleepless in Ponyville Hot Minute with Twilight Sparkle "flying tricks".png|In the Crystal Empire, as shown during Hot Minute with Twilight Sparkle. Fourth of July promotional image.jpg Twilight and Rainbow Dash flying animatic promotional.png Equestria Games teams S4E24.png Twitter promo Rainbow Dash's pep talk.png Rainbow clones.jpg S5 teaser Rainbow Dash flying slowly.png S5 teaser Rainbow Dash surprised.png S5 teaser Rainbow with equal sign cutie mark.png Rainbow Dash Rainbow Power Photo.jpg 2015 Super Bowl Rally.png SDCC 2011 cast poster.jpg Season 2 cast poster.jpg German Season 3 Poster.jpg Season 4 poster.jpg MLP Season Five Character poster.png MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg Season 6 Facebook promotional image.jpg Art of Equestria page 54-55 - Rainbow Dash concept art.jpg MLP The Movie Mane Six and Spike desktop wallpaper.jpg MLP The Movie Mane Six and Spike mobile wallpaper.jpg MLP The Movie Rainbow Dash desktop wallpaper.jpg MLP The Movie Rainbow Dash mobile wallpaper.jpg Happy Rainbow Dash S1E1.png|Season 1 Episodes 1-13 Rainbow Dash performing Sonic Rainboom S01E16.png|Season 1 Episodes 14-26 No issues with Applejack S02E03.png|Season 2 Episodes 1-13 Rainbow Dash under the covers S02E16.png|Season 2 Episodes 14-26 Rainbow Dash facehoofs S3E1.png|Season 3 Rainbow Dash scared in Hall of Hooves S4E03.png|Season 4 Episodes 1-13 Rainbow not excited S4E21.png|Season 4 Episodes 14-26 Rainbow in front of the Sun S5E5.png|Season 5 Episodes 1-13 Rainbow Dash laughing close-up S5E22.png|Season 5 Episodes 14-26 Rainbow Dash "so excited!" S6E13.png|Season 6 Episodes 1-13 Rainbow Dash lowers her sunglasses S6E21.png|Season 6 Episodes 14-26 Rainbow Dash under a large billboard of herself S7E14.png|Season 7 Rainbow Dash excited about pirates MLPTM.png|''My Little Pony The Movie'' Rainbow Dash wearing a graduation cap S8E1.png|Season 8 Episodes 1-13 Rainbow holds self-picture in front of her face S8E20.png|Season 8 Episodes 14-26 Rainbow "Fluttershy would love having you" MLPBGE.png|''Best Gift Ever'' Rainbow with ball balanced on her wing S9E6.png|Season 9 Episodes 1-13 Rainbow "grab that bell in ten seconds" S9E25.png|Season 9 Episodes 14-26 Comic issue 1 cover D.png|IDW comics